fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Legacy of the Dragons
Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Legacy of the Dragons,' '''known in Japan as ルカリオファラオマン紋土ラパヌイの友人:リュのレガシー (Rukario Farao Man Mondo to Rapanui no Yūjin: Ryū no Regacy) is an action-rpg adventure platformer game made by Moai Development Team and Spike Chunsoft for multi-platform. It was released on Nintendo's Wii U and 3DS, Sony's PlayStation 3, and Microsoft's Xbox 360. The game has the Adventure Mode, which is the game's story, including the Co-op Mode and Online Co-op Mode where multiple players complete the main story local and lan respectivly. Gameplay TBA Story ''After Bowser's defeat on Lucario and Pharaoh Man hands with the help of their hero team, there were once students that lived normally once in their school life on the Hope's Peak Academy. But when Monokuma attacked, he killed the principal of said place and the students memories were erased. The next year, everyone entered the place and the bicolored bear jailed them and putted some rules; To escape the place, one student killed other. If the murder is discovered, it whould be executed painfully. If the others chose the wrong one, the murder whould be set free, while the others whould recieve the punishment. After many days, Mondo Owada whould be executed after Chihiro Fujisaki's death. At the same time, Lucario and Pharaoh Man, the leaders of the Rapa-Nui Friends were fighting Bowser again. Finally Bowser whould kill them sucefully with a surprise strategy, even sealing their spirits not being able to resurrect, winning the war from once at December 21st, the End of the World date. With the supreme victory, Bowser finally orders his Koopa and Tediz (brought from Von Kriplespac) armies to shoot merciless Ado, Adeleine, Gold, Tails, Nitori and Peacock, finally dominating all the world. He started to invade countries, killing humans, leading creatures, destroying monuments and make the planet in an entire ruin. The survivors ended slaved, including the older members of The Friends. The King of the Koopas sacrified many rebels who tried to stand against his tyrany. ...But... for some reason, all this never happened. The gloom flashfoward that Lucario and Pharaoh Man recieved in time, and quickly, without wasting seconds, reach Bowser's Flying Castle to defeat him at time. The castle crashed right to the Hope's Peak Academy at coincidence, destroying both places, before one studient whould enter. Rising from the ruins, The Rapa-Nui Friends said 'Oops!' as an apologuize as the now former-studients were left without a place to enter, without knowing they whould being killing each other. However, this was not the end of the big fierce tyrant turtle. Years later, Bowser whould have Kamek's news, in which he recieves the future in where The Rapa-Nui Friends whould have more members, and whould defeat him again, specially, one prophecy of a strong being with the mighty powers from the legend. Bowser, ragedly orders the Tediz to attack the possible new members. Mondo was targeted, so he had no option other to attack the bears, he could fight them, but as them being a huge number, Lucario and Pharaoh Man arrived to the rescue. Mondo thanked them and he went away. The two warriors, reconizing the biker's fighting strength, suggested him to join The Rapa-Nui Friends. Mondo rejected and walked away. Mysteriously, Mondo feels that the former members of the Crazy Diamonds mysteriously dissappeared, he was feeling targeted, so he had no choice but to go to the Easter Island and join them, coincidencly meeting Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Chihiro Fujisaki and Leon Kuwata, who had the invitation and motivation to join the hero team. But Bowser does not stay moveless and discovers the legendary wish of the Dragon Gems, resting on the Dragon Temples around the world, which reunited, The Elemental Dragons are summoned so he could get the wish he was most desiring. Could Lucario, Pharaoh Man and Mondo stop Bowser and his new plan? Playable Characters Friendly Characters TBA The Dragons The Dragons are mythological beings that ruled the world once long centuries ago, however, one day a human warrior challenged them and defeated them. They knew his strength was beyond that their own, so they respected him by granting him a wish, the warrior wished the dragons to make them teach secrets and attack moves to a good human warrior known like him. Creating the first Legacy of the Dragons, where some chosen humans are able to know the secrets of these mythological wonderful creatures. Enemy Bestiary The Enemy Bestiary, known as 悪い百科事典 (Warui hakkajiten, Baddies encyclopedia) in Japan, is an enemy information that is collected after the player defeats one for first time. Bosses World Places TBA Items TBA Status Effects TBA Attack Movesets TBA Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:RPG Games Category:Adventure Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games